


What Did I Tell You?

by titania522



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Canon, Everlark Drabble Challenge, F/F, Family, Post Mockingjay, everlark, toastbabies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/pseuds/titania522
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long will Katniss and Peeta stay angry at each other?  Their children have different opinions.  Written for the Everlark Drabble Challenge, Prompt: What Did I Tell You?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did I Tell You?

**Author's Note:**

> I was tagged by the wonderful Hinkevanabbema some days ago (I am way over the 48 hour limit). I am so happy she thought about me and hope she likes this little offering. I was needing some toastbabies in my life so here it is.
> 
> In turn, I am tagging anonalece, alatarielgildaen, thesagaciousowl, bubblegum1425 and loving-mellark. The prompt is another song title: Don’t Get Me Wrong by the Pretenders. 
> 
> I know that many of you have written drabbles already or are extremely busy so if you have to sit this one out, I totally get it. If anyone else wants to try their hand, feel free to do so! Also, I am not keeping track of who I am tagging so if I tagged you twice, or haven't tagged you at all, I apologize!

 

Uncle Haymitch, Sophia and Rye watched as Katniss marched across the kitchen and slammed her game bag on the counter.  She grunted what sounded like a “Hello, everyone” before putting the meat in the sink and proceeding to clean and prepare it for storage.  The three of them looked on in amusement. 

“How long do you think this will last?” asked Rye quietly, so as not to be heard by their mother.

Sophia shrugged, causing her brown waves to bounce.  “I don’t know. I figure another couple of hours should do it,” she answered.  Sophia had been responsible for watching Rye today while Katniss had gone hunting and Peeta was at the bakery, which made her feel very mature.  Sophia and Rye had spent most of the day with Uncle Haymitch and they were just finishing their sandwiches from lunch.  

Rye shook his head in disbelief. “No way. I give it another day at least.”

Sophia straightened up in her chair and glanced over at Rye in astonishment. Haymitch chuckled quietly as he spoke. “You mean, you think your mom will actually stay mad at your dad overnight?”  He looked back at Katniss’ hunched shoulders as the children huddled together to listen to hm.  “Trust me. I’ve known your mother and father longer than you have.  They never go to bed mad.”

“We should bet on it.” Rye said, his grey eyes twinkling slyly while Sophia looked at him in reproach.

“You know what dad said!  He doesn’t want us betting.”

Rye’s blond hairs shook as he giggled.  “I’m not betting any money.  Just chores.”

Sophia eyed her brother carefully and then let her deep blue eyes flit over to where Uncle Haymitch sat, a bemused smile curling his lips.  He gave her a sly wink, which she took as encouragement.  She was going to win this one.

“Okay, little man. Bathroom duty, one week,” she challenged as Rye rubbed his hands together in glee.

“Deal!” he spit in his hand and offered it to his sister who recoiled in disgust.

“You are so gross!  I’m not shaking your hand!”

“You have to or it won’t count.” Rye said gleefully.

Uncle Haymitch shook his head, repressing an urge to laugh.  “It’s okay. I’ll be a witness.  That counts just the same.”

At that moment, the back screen door opened and in came Peeta carrying a white paper bag.  Katniss didn’t acknowledge him, working more intently on her task.  Peeta came to the dining room where they were still eating. “Hey, everyone!” he said with false cheerfulness, kissing the children on the head and giving Haymitch a pat on the shoulder. Usually, their father always asked how their day was and spent a few minutes in conversation with the children but today, he just walked distractedly back into the kitchen, pausing to look at Katniss’ tense shoulders before moving towards her.

The three of them watched in rapt attention as Peeta stood very close to Katniss and brought the bag he was carrying up to her line of sight.  She turned her head to the other side so that her profile was visible to the children, a profile that was still etched with her anger but Peeta snaked his hand around her waist and whispered something into her ear.  Unbeknownst to Peeta, whatever he said softened Katniss’ features.  He pulled her by the hips, trying to turn her but she was obstinate, shaking her head at him.

“I’m gonna win this!” squealed Rye, almost too loudly.

“Be quiet, dork!” hissed Sophia as Haymitch put his hand on her.

“Don’t call your brother names,” he said sternly.

“Sorry, Uncle Haymitch,” Sofia said.

Meanwhile, Peeta opened the bag and pulled out a cheese bun, whispering something else to Katniss that made her smile, even though she refused to turn towards him.  Perhaps it was the way her posture changed or how all the tension seemed to have fled her muscles at once but Peeta’s face broke open in a smile of victory. 

Peeta brought his nose to her neck and nuzzled her just below the ear, which appeared to make Katniss shudder in response.  The look on her face changed and she turned back to glare at him with an intensity that seemed to undo all the work Peeta had done in the last five minutes.  Very deliberately, he brought the tender pastry to her lips, never breaking eye contact with her as which she slowly bit into it.  The look she gave Peeta became suddenly darker than any expression she’d worn up to that moment, an expression Peeta returned with equal ferocity. The tension in the room changed dramatically, making them both appear as if they were ready to do battle.

“I guess she’s still mad then.” Sophia said dejectedly.

Haymitch cleared his throat, standing suddenly. “Uh, no. I don’t think she’s angry anymore.  Hey, let’s go feed the geese. They haven’t eaten yet today.” He said, herding the children out the door.

“But I don’t get it. Is mom still mad at dad?” asked Rye as Haymitch shut the door behind them.

“No, boy. They’re right as rain again.”

“Ha!  You see!  What did I tell you?  They never stay mad at each other very long. Isn’t that right, Uncle Haymitch?” said Sophia, much to Rye’s chagrin at the prospect of having to clean the bathroom for a week. 

Haymitch’s face became markedly serious, the wrinkles deepening. “No. Your parents know better than to waste time being upset with each other,” he said this in a way that made Sophia study him for a moment, as if trying to decipher a secret.  However, the loud honking of the geese distracted her and she forgot what she was looking for in Haymitch’s face.  Sophia raced to catch up with Rye, who’d broken into a full-out run across the street to beat his sister to the goose pen.  Haymitch shook his head, looking on at the two children with the air of indulgent satisfaction, happily resigned to the fact that he’d probably be spending the entire afternoon with them also.

 

 

 


End file.
